A New Dawn Breaking
by Squint-la
Summary: **MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!** Something of a Breaking Dawn parody for Nessie and Jacob. Being a six-year-old with the body of a teenager, a boyfriend who lives in your house, and a father who can read your mind isn't the best situation. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A New Dawn Breaking

Chapter 1- Dreaming

**AN: Yay! New story! This is a relatively old idea, but with MAJOR SPOILERS. Seriously, the SUMMARY would give it away. So leave, if you haven't read BD yet. Please comment! I want opinions, positive or negative!**

"_Nessie," he whispered._

"_Yes Jake?" I replied quietly._

"_Nessie," he repeated, the nickname seeming out-of-place, given the situation. "I love you."_

_I leaned forward, trying to see him better. It was close to midnight, and the moonlight was very dim. I could hear the rush of the ocean below me, though I neither knew nor cared where I was and how I got there. His arms wrapped around me, shielding me from the cold sea breeze. It couldn't have been a more perfect moment._

----

My eyes fluttered open immediately. I checked the clock: 6:30 on the nose. I sighed roughly and closed my eyes, trying to return to the dream. I couldn't. Sighing again, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. These dreams were getting annoyingly short.

"Nessie?" Jake called from his "doggy bed" on the floor. "You okay?"

I turned towards him and smiled. "I'm fine. You?"

At 6:30 in the morning, it's hard to believe that it was a Saturday. This was our typical morning here; my internal clock didn't seem to know the meaning of the word "weekend." Despite the whole "half-breed" thing, Jake and I still needed to sleep. Rosalie, being the amazingly _nice_ person she was, went out and bought Jacob a doggy bed for him. I admire his response ("Thank you, Rosalie!" *Fake cheesy smile*) and now he still uses it. I laugh every time I see it.

"Yeah, I'm actually ready to leave this place. What do you want to do today?"

I hopped down from my bed and rifled through my closet (well-stocked by Alice, of course), trying to find a suitable outfit. "Not sure. Let's get some breakfast first."

"Works for me." He stood up and left me to change alone.

Alone. Not a good word for me. Having a boyfriend who slept in my room and a father who could read my mind, let's just say I don't have the most _normal_ teenage life. Since I'm technically only 5, however, I'm not allowed to be romantically involved yet. It sucks.

"Ness, you coming or what?" he called up the stairs. I realized that I hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"Um, yeah. One second!" I threw on a tunic and jeans, pulled my hair into pigtails, and raced downstairs.

"Mmmm, waffles." I sniffed the air as Esme brought out our breakfast. She smiled.

"Glad you like them. Sometimes, I wish I could taste my own food…" she sighed.

"Oh, I assure you, it's delicious." I gave my "grandmother" a hug before sitting next to Jacob.

"You getting used to the _bloodsuckers_ yet, Jake?" I teased, taking a few waffles from the stack.

He laughed. "Yeah, I actually am. Your dad's not as bad as he used to be, and Alice seems to like me a little more. Blondie's a jerk, but…" I laughed with him as Esme shook her head, smiling. "Mostly joking. But you all aren't as bad as everyone says. Even the smell goes away after a while."

"Well, that's good," I replied. Before Jake could speak, though, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he grumbled. Rolling his eyes, he spoke again. "Oh, hi Sam. Nope, I…oh, _crap!_ That was today? …Yes, Sherlock, I'm with Renesmee. Yeah, I'm not dead yet." He smiled, and continued. "Yup, it's all set. And thanks for helping. I'll tell…he already _knows,_ Smartness. I'm not that good. Yeah, I guess that's okay…I'll be right over…bye." He sighed as he hit the "end" button. Then he turned to me. "I have to go with Sam today. I might be gone a while."

My eyes widened, and I reached out to touch my hand to his face. I showed him a pack of wolves fighting with vampires. Vicious, bloodthirsty, evil vampires. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that! We're just surveying to make sure nothing goes wrong. We don't plan on finding anything." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'll be back by dinner, promise. Don't do anything dumb."

"I giggled slightly at the advice. "I won't. Not on purpose, anyway."

He smiled. "Good. Oh, and wear something nice tonight. I've got a surprise for you."

Confused, I frowned. "Okay…" I said, a little suspicious.

"Don't worry, it's a good surprise." He grinned a wide, puppylike grin. I waved goodbye and he left.

Great. Alone again. I sighed and headed upstairs to find something to do.

**AN: So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Opinions, people! I want feedback! Oh, I almost forgot! Next update: 100 Years Worth of Journals!**

_**Ciao,**_

**Squint-la**

**AKA Athenodora**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Dawn Breaking

Chapter 2-Plans of All Sorts

**AN: **_**Ich**____**möchte**____**Sie**____**zum**____**Abendessen**____**einladen**__**. **_**That's "I'd like to invite you to dinner" in German. I'm practicing :) Anyway, I have the next chapter of New Dawn Breaking here. For the record, I wrote this thing on February 20, but because of Lent I couldn't post it until now. (Today is my cheat day, which is necessary to avoid an angry mob.)**

**So now, here's the chapter!**

Nessie's POV

Jake was gone. For the day. Oh, _fabulous_. I didn't really need him to be here, but it was nice. Without him here, my thoughts tended to go crazy. Raging hormones plus boyfriend plus mind-reading father equals FAIL. Luckily, dad was hunting, so I wouldn't risk grounding.

Looking for something to do, I wandered past Alice's design room. She was making a dress or something. I stared quizzically for a moment before she saw me.

"Hey, Ness! You wanna help me out?" she called, smiling her usual cheerful grin.

I blinked. "Okay," I answered, and stepped into the small studio. Looking around, I tried to figure out why she was sewing a dress. Knowing Alice, she was probably getting married next Saturday or something. I went with that idea for lack of a better explanation and looked back at Alice.

"Okay, just…stand still for a second. Let me get my tape measure." She jumped up from her little stool thingy and I stared after her, more confused than ever. Why did she need _my_ measurements?

"Got it!" she shouted from the back of the room. This place was so disorganized; it must have taken some serious luck just to find the thing. She bounded over to me, clutching it in her hand. She uncoiled it and wrapped it around my waist without hesitating. "Waist…30," she muttered to herself, taking mental notes. I lifted my arms and she continued taking measurements. "Chest, 29; hips, 34; arms to knees, 33…"

A few minutes passed and she finished measuring. "Thanks!" she twittered.

"No problem, but if I may ask…why measure me?"

She didn't hesitate in her response. "We're about the same size, and I can't measure myself."

I stared, unconvinced. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you must know. Jasper and I are renewing our vows next weekend, and we'd like you to be the flower girl. I always make the dresses and I wanted a special one for you."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Alice!" She smiled back and hugged me (as most of the vamps routinely did).

"Sure. Hey, do you mind telling me a bit about what you'd like to wear? Just, sketch something or whatever."

"No problemo. What's the color scheme?"

"Ummm…I think you'll be wearing lilac. If that's okay."

"Certainly." I picked up a sketch pad and got to work.

4 HOURS LATER

JAKE'S POV

After a relatively uneventful (with the exception of Quil finding out about tonight) meeting with the pack, I hurried up the stairs to the Cullens' front door. What I'd said to Nessie about the vamps wasn't a lie; they weren't too bad once you got to know them. And I would be getting to know them very well soon. Pushing that thought from my mind, I wrenched open the huge door and looked throughout the house. _This place is huge,_ I thought. "Nessie?" She didn't answer. I called her again. "Nessie?"

I finally found her in Alice's design studio. Alice was making a dress for her, much to my dismay.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Nessie looked up and her face brightened. "Jake!" she yelled, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her forehead. Alice looked at me innocently, as if she were trying to deny any wrongdoing. Nessie returned to the floor and held up her sketch pad to show me her drawing. "Jake, I'm gonna be Alice's flower girl! Isn't that cool?"

She looked and sounded like a teenager, but Nessie was still a six-year-old in many ways. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…I shook that thought from my mind. She was trying to make me laugh, that was all. Besides, I couldn't get cold feet now, not after all this. It was completely pointless.

"Ness, it's getting late-ish. Are you hungry?"

She paused for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah, I could eat. Is Esme cooking?"

I had to smile again. "Nope. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

Nessie looked like a little girl on Christmas Day for a split second before composing her features into a mature smile. "I'd like that."

"Great, let's go. I'll drive."

"Ooh, just us. Sounds important."

"You could say that," I stated simply, taking her arm. I swear, out of the corner of my eye, I caught Alice beaming at us.

**AN: Yeah, yeah. Kind of a cliffhanger. Just be happy I wrote a chapter at all, 'cause I'm super anxious to get to writing my new story (The Jock, the Dancer, and a Not-So-Innocent Pixie) and I don't feel into this one right now. But I cranked out a chapter anyway, and a half-decent one at that, if I do say so myself.**

**Review :)**


End file.
